prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC28
is the 28th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 514th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis In Paris, France, Cure Pinceau is fighting against a Saiark. Feeling overwhelmed by his defense, Pinceau shouts she won't allow herself to be defeated as one of the Merci Pretty Cure and attacks him without thinking. The Saiark is able to damage her causing her to fall back and drop her giant paint brush. Just as the Macaroon Saiark was able to make the finishing move, Cure Honey appears singing her song and helps Cure Pinceau. On Pretty Cure Weekly, Masuko Miyo reports on Cure Honey helping Cure Pinceau. Pinceau defeats the Saiark with her finisher attack Pinceau Arc-en-ciel. Cure Honey smiles over to the Pretty Cure Weekly camera. Yuko returns to Pikarigaoka, with the other Cures excited about her travels, but they worry that she might split from the team. Suddenly, a distressed mascot named Aloalo shows up from the mirror and tells them that her partners, the Aloha Pretty Cure, were in trouble. While Yuko wanted to go help them alone, the others decided it was best that they come with her. They use the Resort PreCards before going through the mirror to Hawaii. When they arrived, instead of the warmth and sun they expected, they were greeted with cold temperatures and a frozen lake. They saw Cure Sunset and Cure Wave fighting the Saiarks led by another general named Madam Momere. Sunset was always angry at Wave for getting in the way and the two were arguing. While Sunset thought Wave was getting in the way, Wave thought that Sunset was not thinking her actions through. Their arguing delighted Madam Momere, who quickly defeated them before telling Sunset she is better off without Wave. The Happiness Charge Cures meet the Cures, whose civilian names are Ohana and Olina, and they tell them about how Momere had been attacking Hawaii for several days and because they could never agree on anything, they always get defeated by her. Yuko makes lunch for everyone as encouragement to try again. Momere appeared again and the two groups transformed and began to fight. Momere sends Choiarks to attack them, but Honey used Honey Ribbon Spiral, with Lovely changing into her Cherry Flamenco form to defeat them. Princess changes into her Macadamia Hula Dance form to attack the Saiark, which allowed Fortune to defeat the first one with Starlight Ascension. Sunset and Wave still argued among each other, resulting in Wave becoming injured and Momere mocking them. However, they finally put aside their differences and Honey healed them, allowing them to use Hawaiian Lino Afua to purify the second Saiark, which angered Momere. As soon as she leaves, Hawaii thaws out and returns to normal. The groups were having lunch and Yuko thanks for helping changed Hawaii back. Hime fears that Yuko considered leaving the group because of what she had been doing, but Yuko assures her that she is staying with them, and they leave Hawaii. In the end, Blue is seen holding Axia, and he says that if they become more powerful, they could be able to unlock the Shining Make Dresser. Major Events * Cure Honey assists Cure Pinceau in the beginning, marking the first appearance of Shiawase Gohan Ai no Uta since episode 11. *Hime thinks Yuko is leaving the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Team and become a International Pretty Cure but Yuko reveals she will never leave the Happiness Charge Team in the end. *The Aloha Pretty Cure, Cure Sunset and Cure Wave, their fairy partner Aloalo, as well as their civilian forms, Ohana and Olina, appear for the first time *Madam Momere appears for the first time. *The Shining Make Dresser is mentioned for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Marine (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *Aloalo Villains *Madam Momere *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Masuko Miyo *International Pretty Cures **Cure Pinceau **Ohana/Cure Sunset **Orina/Cure Wave Trivia *Cure Marine gives the anniversary message for this episode. *This the third episode to have two Saiarks summoned and the second one where both are summoned by the same general. *Seiji does not appear in this episode. *The Trump of Love, a track from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure OST was used during the Alo-ha! Pretty Cure's finishing move. Gallery CureMarineHCPC.jpg|Marine gives the message CureSunsetSolo.jpg|Cure Sunset pose CureWaveSolo.jpg|Cure Wave pose CureSunsetCureWavePose.jpg|Alo-Ha! Pretty Cure group pose MadamMomere.jpg|Madame Momere appears for the first time SunsetWaveAttack.jpg|Turn to sacred power HCPC28 Yuko Happy.jpg|Yuko is happy HCPC28 Wave Takes The Hit.jpg|Cure Wave protects Cure Sunset HCPC28 Sunset Scolds Wave.jpg|Sunset Scolding Wave HCPC28 Sunset and Wave Hugging The Heart.jpg|Hugging the heart HCPC28 Hawaii Girls.jpg|Hawaii here we come HCPC28 Sunset and Wave Lets Transform.jpg|Lets transform! Cure Honey on Pretty Cure Weekly.png|Cure Honey on top of the tower Hawaii in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Universe.png|Hawaii returns to normal HCPC28 France Cure VS Saiark.png|Cure Pinceau fighting a Saiark Merci! Cure Honey.png|Merci (Thank You) Cure Honey Hime Hawaii is Warm.png|Hime Hawaii is warm Hulu Dance Time.png|Hulu dance time Aloalo on Megumi.png|Aloalo on Megumi's face Aloalo Appears.png|Aloalo appears Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes